This invention relates to a mud flap mounting device, and more particularly to a rotatable mud flap mounting device for use with tractor trailer trucks.
Prior mud flap mounting assemblies were susceptible to damage and breakage. Damage to the mounting assembly was frequently encountered when the mud flap assembly came into contact with the support legs of the trailer during the maneuvering of the vehicle. This contact or entanglement would especially occur when the angle between the motorized cab and trailer approached 90.degree. or more. Damage to the mud flap mounting assembly also occurs when the vehicle backs up over curbs or other uneven terrain and the mud flap itself gets caught between an obstacle and the tires of the vehicle. This entanglement of the mud flap causes force on the mounting assembly that results in damage or loss of the assembly. The fraility of prior mounting assemblies also contributed to the susceptibility to damage.
Prior mounting assemblies also did not provide a rigid support for the mud flap and, accordingly, exhibited vibration and sway. This vibration or sway eventually weakened the assembly so as to be more susceptible to damage upon contact with obstacles or the support legs of the trailer.
Some prior mounting assemblies provided removable mud flap support arms to allow detachment when a trailer is connected to the motorized cab and mud flaps are not required. Detachable parts, however, are susceptible to loss and possible dislodgement due to vibration.